


a map to a star's heart

by titaniaeli



Series: star light, star bright [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Loke, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, personal headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniaeli/pseuds/titaniaeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to lay your head down on me. Ever since Loke’s revelation about his sexuality, Lucy has been discovering many new things about her lover. She’s been more observant lately, and there’s one thing she realized about the odd relationship between Loke and his fangirls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a map to a star's heart

Lucy Heartfilia was dignified, poised and assured. She was _not_ jealous of her lover’s flirtations with other women. And she definitely wasn’t jealous of those girls pawing at Loke unashamedly. She was raised as a _lady_. She’s not going to do something stupid _like oh throttling that curvy blonde who was shoving her generous breasts into Loke’s face was looking more and more appealing each passing second._

 _  
_ “I’m not jealous.” She whispered, taking a sip of her ice cold soda to calm herself down. Loke loved _her_ , and at the end of the day, the only woman he’s going home with was Lucy. There was no reason for her to feel this angry. It’s not like she’s expecting Loke to get rid of his womanizing habit overnight. Besides, it’s good enough that he’s already making an effort to tone down on the flirting. He even declared Lucy his girlfriend to the whole guild and his various fangirls, but to her, it did not seem to faze his fangirls at all.

  
She knew they hated her – for ‘stealing’ Loke from them.

  
She crossed her legs and placed an elbow on the bar counter, watching Loke with hawk eyes. She found that watching Loke was rather therapeutic. Everything and everyone seemed to disappear around her when she focused on Loke. Not wanting to sound cheesy as hell, she kept those thoughts to herself.

  
Loke was handsome, of course. As Leo the Lion, he possessed both strength and beauty, the star that symbolised sensuality and boldness. He was hers, her warrior, and she would forever be in awe that he chose to be with _her_. She would never get tired of watching him. There was always something otherworldly about the way he held himself, no matter how human he tried to look. Maybe that was one of the reasons she had always found herself drawn to him, even back then when she first joined the guild.

  
“Not going to snatch back your man and stake your claim?” Cana plopped down beside her, breaking her out of her idle thoughts. Beer spilled over the tankard in the brunette’s hand, but she ignored the splash of liquor over her pants.

  
“I don’t have to stake my claim when he’s already mine.” Lucy said coolly.

  
Cana blinked at the assurance in her voice, before an impish smirk slowly crawled over her face. She raised her tankard towards Lucy, a newfound respect colouring her expression.

  
“He’s lucky to have you.” Her friend commented. “But maybe you should go rescue that prince charming of yours? That girl is getting pretty handsy, isn’t she?”

  
She looked over once more, to find the other blonde’s hand on Loke’s thigh, manicured nails sparkling from the glued fake diamonds, steel encircling her fingers with rings of gems. She was sliding over the chair, too close _too close_ and Lucy felt a flare of irritation sparked.

  
Loke was smiling down at the blonde, but there was a strain in his smile, a darkness in his eyes that Lucy would have missed if she had not known him that well. She slammed her glass onto the bar counter, slipped out of her stool and stomped over.

  
“Excuse me,” She cleared her throat obnoxiously as she glared down at the woman. The other blonde barely glanced at her, distaste flashing across her expression when she realized who she was. Lucy stood her ground, folding her arms under her ample breasts. “That’s _my_ boyfriend you’re groping. If you do not mind—” Just for the record, Lucy could care less if the woman mind or not, and she reached over to slap her wandering hands away from Loke.

  
Loke relaxed immediately and _how could Lucy not notice his discomfort?_ Guilt pervaded her thoughts and she pulled at his arm. He gladly allowed her to drag him out of the guild, and she felt her cheeks burned hot at the catcalls of approval from their friends.

  
“Thank you.” Loke murmured to her, a small, shy smile ghosting over his lips. She leaned forward and kissed him hard, pressing her palm against the curve of his chin to hold him still. When she pulled away, he was blinking slowly at her, a look of utter adoration plastered on his face.

  
God, she wanted to kiss him again.

  
“You remember what I told you weeks ago, right?” She asked gently. “I told you that you’re not obliged to please anyone who makes you uncomfortable.” He flinched away from her, and he looked embarrassed that she had caught him out. She tightened her grip around him, refusing to let him run from her. “You know I only want you to care about yourself more, right?”

  
Behind his shades, his eyes looked gold from the intensity. She’s not going to tell him that that look does _things_ to her.

  
“Lucy, you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Loke finally spoke, and his voice was quiet and hushed, like he was whispering a secret to her. He caressed her cheek fondly, looking distant, and she felt her breath caught. She held her breath, not wanting to break the moment. “It has been a... very long time since anyone care about me like that. Before Fairy Tail, before you, I almost forgot what it means to be cared for... and loved.”

  
Her heart broke for him, and she ached to wrap him up in his arms and never let him go again. Their entire relationship has always consisted of him protecting and taking care of her, making sure she’s safe and happy.  
And she wanted to do the same for him.

  
He might not be able to grow old with her – and god, that was not something she ever wanted to think about because what would happen to her Loke when she’s gone? Whatever happened in the future, she doubted she would ever love anyone as much as she loved Loke.

  
“It’s difficult for a human to look a Celestial Spirit in the eye and think otherwise. You... and everyone else – you all treat me as if I’m your equal...” He trailed off, frowning.

  
“That’s because you are.” She growled, wishing he could understand how _important_ he was. Human or not, he was as important as every one of them.

  
Loke smiled down at her, but it was not a happy one – merely a smile that looked like he was just humouring her.

  
“I like the attention I get from those girls.” He admitted. “It... It feels good, you know? All my life, I have been treated as a mere tool, _inferior_. It’s... a heady feeling when people looked at me and see that I’m an attractive man, and that they want me not because I’m a weapon.”

  
_Oh, Loke_ , Lucy’s chest _hurts_. She hugged him, arms tight around his waist and her face buried in the crook of his neck so he couldn’t see the dampness in her eyes.

  
“Did I upset you, princess?” Loke asked, and the familiar endearment coaxed out a wet laugh from her throat. She shook her head furiously, but she was unwilling to let him go.  

  
She felt his fingers ran gently through her hair, getting caught between the tangled locks. He tilted his head down, and his lips pressed against the top of her head.

  
“I know I am loved because of you.” He said quietly. “You think you’re not doing enough for me, but I’m not asking to be fixed. I know you’re doing your best with me, trying to make sure I know I’m being cared for, and _thank you_ , Lucy, because you have done far more than anyone would willingly do for me.”  

  
She’s not sure how long her mortal life could last, how long she could stay by her star’s side, but she swore she would spend every second reminding him that he’s important and that he’s loved.

  
“Come on, princess,” He tugged at a lock of her hair lightly. “Let’s not waste this beautiful day being upset.” He pulled himself free from her maddening grip, and cupped her face. His smile widened when he took in her red-rimmed eyes and blotchy cheeks. “I love you, you beautiful, amazing woman, Lucy Heartfilia. And don’t think I forget how you literally staked your claim on me right in front of everyone in the guild.”

  
“Humph,” Lucy scowled, but her cheeks glowed a bright red in embarrassment. “I just want to let that woman know that she’s being completely inappropriate with someone else’s boyfriend.”

  
Loke laughed, the sadness fading from his eyes. He reached out to entangle their hands together, and Lucy smiled softly as she gazed at the smile on his face.

  
“I wouldn’t mind you doing that more often.” He teased. She huffed, trying to conceal a smile behind her hair as they stumbled along towards _home_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> How is it that my fics always turned out so sentimental all the time?


End file.
